lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Anborn Mentale
' Anborn Mentale' is the son of Abdor, and Harlie Mentale, and through his became a member of House Mentale a wealthy house of northern Gondor. Anborn has one sibling in the form of Tanborn Mentale of whom has become the heir of House Mentale after Anborn gave over this honor to his younger brother who he felt would be better equipped for the position. Because of his hard work in the army he has become the commander of Minus Ithil , and a member of the Steward Council of Gondor. A member of the aristocratic Mentale family in Gondor, he ignored the awaited position in his family of being a landowner, and went about training in the Gondorian army. As he left the house the main reason behind this was the fact that he senced his younger brother Tanborn was very skilled and would be better equipped to lead House Mentale in the direction that it needed to go. His skill and loyalty quickly got noticed and his rise in the army has been extremely quick leading to his command position in the fortress of Minas Ithil. History Early History : "I was born in a land awash with happy faces, and beautiful cities. As I grew up I watched those same laughing faces turn to tears, and the beautiful cities turned to ash." : -Anborn Mentale Born in Pelagir , he was born in the twilight days of the Gondor Empire, and it was as he grew up that he watched as the wonderful Kingdom he had grew up in was slowly eaten away at by the unending enemies that surrounded it. Joining the Army Siege of Minus Ithil Liberation Main Article : Battle of Minus Ithil Anborn Mentale continued to defend the fortress of Minus Ithil, but he was plainly aware that his supplies were running lower and lower, and that with each attack he became less and less capable of defending the fortress. This knowledge led him to begin to formulate breakout plans. He begin to plan for his defenders to all charge out through the gate at night, and try and break through to Osgiliath. Before he could complete these plans his scouts alerted him to a large Gondor army assembling in the fields outside Minus Ithil. The defenders of Minus Ithil watched with bated breath as the forces of Gondor were attacked by the much larger Orc force, and Aborn seeing the battle unfolding felt fate turning against him. And then the ambushing armies of Lucerne, and High Forest moved in and destroyed the assembled Orc army. So shocked were the defenders that only after Anborn let out a boysterous laughter did the defenders all begin to cheer, With the liberation of Minus Ithil complete Aborn Mentale begin gathering the assembled materials sent by Aragorn to fix the fortress along with giving orders to the numerous reinforcements that he was sent. Relationships Boromir Denathir Category:People of Gondor Category:Minus Ithil Category:People Category:Atlantian Category:House Mentale Category:Human